


Snipe Zero Revisited

by snipermathlove29



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snipermathlove29/pseuds/snipermathlove29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Edgerton knows he is attracted to the intelligent   professor Charles Eppes. What will it take to for him to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ian Edgerton was a man who would always take his life to the road as soon as the job was done. Pack up and move on has been his way from day one. And that was the way he had always liked it. No attachments, nothing holding him back. That was his way of life. 

So why was he holding back now?

He was brought in to help locate a rogue sniper loose in the city of Los Angeles. Put with Don eppes and his team, he had planned on doing what he could to bring the sniper down.  

He had not however, planned on becoming very much attracted to dons younger brother charlie. 

Charlie had first given him the impression of a genius who never thought he was wrong. Pompus was the word ian would have chosen. He challenged ian with everything he said and ian had found the tounge sparring stranglely pervocitive. 

No one ever challenged him. Either too intimidated by him or just to scared to say differently than what he said. 

Charlie was nether. If he thought ian was wrong or just set on him being right he would say it without a problem. Throughout the case ian found himself drawn to the eccentric professor with the dark eyes and the head of curly hair. 

Ian was currently purched in his hiding spot where the sniper could not see him but he had a clear view of the surrounding area. His mind was in the game but a small part of him was thinking about the professor. He would love to take him out to dinner or a drink. Just to get to know him. 

But with his job he knew it was easier to just move on. So with that in mind he looked through his scope, hoping for a sight of the sniper. Instead he caught sight of a car pulling up and Charlie getting out of the passenger side door, David out of the driver.

"What the hell is he doing here!" Ian asked himself. His heard rate increasing slightly as he looked around the area more intently for the killer. 

He heard dons shout to charlie an instant before he heard the shot. "CHARLIE GET DOWN!" as he caught sight of David pushing charlie to the ground he saw a rifle sticking out of a window of the building across from him. 

Taking a deep breath he squeezed the trigger, his bullet hitting the mark as he saw the sniper go down. 

Securing his weapon as fast as he could, he made his way down to where Don was holding his brother, looking him over for injuries. " shooters down, is he okay? He asked, his worry leaking into his voice. 

Don was worried so his voice caused both fear and anger to seep through, " Are you crazy, you could have gotten yourself killed!" Charlie was trying to catch his breath. " I was just....I was just working on some probabilities as to where Cramer might position himself." he said, handing ian his clip board. 

Ian looked it over, Impressed by his accuracy. " actually he was pretty close." 

Don pulled his brother to his feet. "Come on, i'll get you out of here. Are you ok?" He said, still concerned. 

"I'm...I'm sorry" he said to his brother, hoping to calm him. 

"It's alright, just...next time use a phone ok!" He said, walking his brother from the crime scene. 

                               Numb3rs

 

Ian now found himself outside the old craftsman house. He had the address from when Don had invited him to dinner, though declining at the time.  
He knew he should just hit the road. Forget about his wanting of the professor and head toward the next job. But he couldn't help but think of the almost of today.  
Charlie had almost been killed by that sniper.  
He had almost missed his chance on finding out where him and the gorgeous professor could go if he wanted a relationship with an old sniper like himself. 

He wasn't sure but after today he had to find out for sure. 

Getting g out of the truck, he walked up the path to the front door and rang the bell. He waiting, hearing footsteps in the hall. "Coming" a faint voice said though he knew it was charlie. 

Charlie opened the door and was surprised to see ian on the other side. " oh, hi agent edgerton! What can I do for you? Would you like to come in? 

Ian could admit to himself he had butterflies in his stomach. " no, thank you. I Can't stay too long at this time. I was wondering..." he trailed off, wondering if he had the nerve for this. 

Charlie tilted his head, looking at the man on the porch curiously. " wondering what?" 

Ian took a steady breath then tried again. " I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me. Before I left." There he said it. He waited a few seconds before he couldn't help himself and looked up into the mathematicians face. Charlie wore a slight smile, and his eyes were bright.  
"Yeah, I would. I would really like to have dinner with you!"  
Charlie said. Ian smiled then, knowing he hadn't made a fool of himself. " Awesome! I can call you tomorrow sometime and we can arrange the where and when. I know you've had a bad day." He said, the image of charlie being thrown on the ground to escape the bullet of a mad man fresh on his mind. 

"Ok, that sounds great" Charlie said, his day had gotten so much better! They exchanged numbers and ian backed down the steps. "Good night agent edgerton. I look foward to hearing from you"charlie said, getting ready to close the door. 

" good night, charlie" Ian went to turn, then thinking quickly, turned back, "oh professor?" Charlie stopped the door and looked back. "Yeah?" 

Ian smiled a full smile. "Call me ian."  
Charlie smiled a million watt smile then closed the door. Ian made his way back to his truck. For once in his career, glad he didn't just leave for the next job ahead.

  
A/N Do you think I should turn this into a story, instead of a one shot? Please let me know. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ian sat at the desk across from don's, watching the other man finish his paper work. He was finished with his, the beauty and the curse of being able to survive without much sleep. He had been thinking about Charlie all day. Where he should take them on their date. What he should wear. He didn't want to broadcast that he had asked Charlie out but at the same time he felt he owed it to his brother to tell him the truth. Better that than get his ass kicked by his protective older brother.

"So Don" He began.

"Hmm?" He said distractedly. Damn paper work.

"I asked your brother out to dinner." Hand stops writing and pen falls from hand. "He said yes."

Don sat there for another second then turned sharply, looking at Ian.

"What?" Don wasn't stupid. He knew his brother liked guys, and that was fine with don. Just as long as they knew how to treat him he was good. He had no idea that Ian was that way and an even smaller idea that he was into his little brother.

Ian took a deep breath, fearing the worst from the agent. "I said I asked Charlie out to dinner and he said yes."

Don looked like he couldn't quite wrap his head around it. "Why?"

Now it was Ian's turn to be confused. "What do you mean why?"

"Sorry Ian, I know that sounded rude. I just......You both looked like you could barely stand each other while working that case and now your telling me you want to go out with him? I just feel like I missed something."

Ian got it now. Yeah, he was sure if he were don, he would feel like he had missed something too. "Yeah, I guess we kind of did. But throughout that case, the more I talked to him the more I wanted to know more about him. After he figured out he didn't know everything, that is. "

Don laughed lightly. Yeah, he knew how his brother was. "Ok, So your going out with my brother. Where are you taking him?"

Ian sat their for a minute.

"What? That's it? No 'you better not hurt my brother or i'll kill you' speech?"

Don looked at Ian and the look in the younger agents eyes had Ian leaning back. "I think that goes without saying, don't you Ian? Skilled sniper and tracker or not, I'd find you."

"I believe you." He said, swallowing then straightened in the chair. "I won't hurt him Don."

Don looked at Ian, observing him for a moment, then grinned. "Alright then! Have fun." 

Don got up from his chair, slapped Ian on the back, then went to get himself a cup of coffee.

Ian sat back in his chair for a moment longer, not quite in shock, but not quite believing it either. Don was ok with him dating Charlie. He was really ok with it! He thought he would have more trouble convincing the man that he would be good to his brother. He knew how protective Don was toward his younger brother. He smiled slightly, then frowned. "Now where the hell do I take him?"

 

Charlie had just finished up his last class of the day and was clearing his desk. As he sat rearranging things, his thoughts turned to Ian. Never in a million years would he have thought the sniper was interested in men, much less interested in him. Charlie had been put off with the man at the start. His constant need to prove Charlie wrong at points in the case had grated on the genius' nerves. It wasn't until close to the end of the case that Charlie had excepted there are some things he did not know. Just like there were some things Ian did not know. To each their own, as some would say. 

He would be eternally grateful to the man for saving his life. Without his well placed shot, Charlie would have been another victim to the rogue sniper and another file on his brothers desk. Charlie shuddered at the thought. He should have been more careful. He hadn't needed Don' lecture for him to know that, thought he knew Don had been scared beyond what he could comprehend so he took it without a word. 

His phone rang as he was picking up his back and answered it without checking. "Professor Eppes" He said. 

"Well hello professor. How are you today?" He heard Ian on the other line and smiled at the flutter in his stomach. "Oh I'm not up to much. Just molding the bright minds of tomorrow. How are you?" He asked genuinely curious. 

"All' good on my end of things. I got all my reports done this morning and am now a free man. Or atleast until I'm needed again." He laughed. "I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight. Do you like pasta?"

Charlie walked out to his car, holding the phone to his ear. Part of him was worried that maybe Ian would change his mind. He was elated to know he had been wrong. "Yeah, I like pasta. Almost any kind." He unlocked his car and got in, placing his back on the passenger seat. "What time should we meet? And where did you have in mind?"

Ian thought for a minute about the limited places he knew in L.A. "What about Bucato'? We could meet there maybe about 7?" He held his breath. Damn it he felt like a 16 year old girl getting ready for her first date but he really wanted to see where this would go with Charlie. 

"Sounds like a plan to me" Came the response and Ian let out the breath he was holding. 

"Great! Well, until 7 Professor." 

"Until 7 Agent"

Charlie hung up his phone and started his car. He felt giddy about that night. But also wary. He knew Ian would not be in town for long before he was called away on another job. And he knew it could be awhile before he saw the man again. He shook his head and headed home. He would worry about what tomorrow brought tomorrow. For now, He had a date to get ready for.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie pulls up to the restaurant he and Ian had agreed on and sits for a second before going in. His nerves are going haywire. He does not regret agreeing to the date with the sniper, not at all. He was worried about when Ian was gone. Was this just a one time thing? Only while Ian was in town? He laughed quietly to himself as he got out of the car. It's just the first date and already Charlie is worrying what the future will bring. Lets just get through tonight, he decided as he made his way inside. 

Walking up to the hostess booth, he saw Ian standing there already waiting for him. ~damn~ Charlie thought to himself. Ian looked good! Black shirt, tight fitting with a black vest covering it. Blue jeans that hugged him just right. His sunglasses hung from a pocket on the vest. If Charlie was a weaker man, he would skip dinner and head straight for dessert.. Ian ala mode.

What Charlie didn't know was that Ian was having almost the same thoughts as Charlie. When Charlie walked in It took all of Ian's restraint not to pull him back outside and have his way with him. Charlie was hearing loose fitting jeans that hung low on his hips and a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way, a white shirt underneath. The genius looked absolutely delicious. He walked up to Charlie and placed his hand on Charlie' arm. "I'm really glad you agreed to go out with me professor. I've been looking forward to it." he said, his hand staying connected to Charlie.

Charlie smiled "Thank you for asking me out." He tried to untie his tongue. Damn, Ian looked GOOD! "Shall we sit?" He asked. 

Ian nodded and let the hostess lead them to a private table in the back. As she left Ian handed Charlie a menu, casually brushing his fingers along Charlie's. Charlie felt Ian graze his hand and it took all his will not to gasp. He felt heat from that small touch and the thought of what it would feel like having those hands running all over his body crossed his mind, bringing a flush to his cheeks. If Ian noticed it, he was kind enough to not say anything. 

After deciding on what they wanted and placing their order, each man took a quick drink of their beers and then Charlie started the conversation with the first question he could think of. "What made you want to ask me out?" 

Ian sat, staring at Charlie, wondering how best to put his answers into words. "I live out of my car." He started. Charlie was very confused as to how his answer started but let him continue. "I'm usually never in the same place for very long. And I'm never with the same person two nights in a row" That was what Charlie was trying not to let bug him. He knew how Ian's life had to be. It was impossible for him to have a steady relationship. "But since I first met you on that hill, all I have been able to think about is you. I had almost decided to just pack up and leave town when the job was done.." His voice faded out, his eyes fell to the table. Charlie had a good idea where this was going. "When I saw you get out of that car, when I heard Don yell for you then the shot all I could think was God not him. I couldn't reach you fast enough." slowly, Ian raised his head again to look Charlie in the eyes. "When your brother took you from the scene I knew, I knew I couldn't leave. Not until I knew if I had a chance with you."

Charlie sat there slightly shocked, though he tried very hard not to show it. Was Ian saying he wanted an actual relationship with him? Would Charlie be able to do that, with him being gone as much as he is? God he really wanted too. He was about to reply when their waitress chose that moment to bring their meals out. Charlie went with a chicken with white wine pasta while Ian went with something that had big chunks of steak and a thick red sauce. They decided silently to start on their meals. It took a lot of restraint to not moan in pleasure at the first bite. judging by Ian's face, he felt the same. 

After a few minutes he forked up some of his pasta, making sure to get a little of everything on it, and held it out to Ian. "Care to try some?" he asked. In answer Ian leaned forward. Charlie thought he would take the fork from his hand. He was wrong. Ian wrapped his hand around Charlie's and brought it to his lips, pulling Charlie forward slightly. Charlie tried not to make a sound as Ian's lips wrapped around the fork. He held Charlie's hand in his as he chewed, lightly rubbing his thumb in circles. After a moment, he let it go. "Wow. I'm a big fan of red meat but that might be enough to change what I like." 

He repeated what Charlie had done, forked up some of his dinner and offered it to Charlie. As Ian had done, Charlie wrapped his hand around the snipers and pulled him forward slightly to take the offered bite. And like Ian, Charlie did not let go of his hand. The meat and sauce was spicy, quite a bit of heat as he finish. But so good! "I have to say I think yours is better." He licked his lips, unaware that Ian had followed the movement, and took a drink of his beer. "So, I just want to be clear. That way I'm not reading this the wrong way. Are you saying you would like to try a relationship with me? Or something like just meeting up when you come to town?" He hoped it was not the latter. "Because I'm not really a fling kind of guy."

Ian leaned forward to rest his chin on his hands, appreciating the professor for being honest with him. "I'm going to be completely honest with you Charlie. I've never done this before." He waved his hand around him, indicating the dinner and place. "I'd meet someone at a bar and it usually ended at my hotel room. I've never wanted to sit down and get to know someone else on a personal level." He reached a hand across to lightly grab Charlie's and hold it in his. "But with you, I want to know everything about you. Your childhood with don, your work, everything. I want to try for more with you. If you do." 

Charlie stared at their hands together on the table, Ian's hand over his. Could he do this. He really liked Ian. And he felt the same way. He wanted to get to know the older man so much more the longer he spent with him. It would be hard, with him being gone a lot. Really hard. But that's what they made phones for. 

Turning his hand over he wrapped his fingers more tightly around Ian's hand. "I would like to try." He said softly. Ian smiled a wide smile. Man that was a killer smile. "I'm glad professor. I am really glad to hear that." 

After that they finished their meals over light conversation, neither one letting the others hand go. 

*NUMB3RS*

It was much later then they realized when they walked out together hand in hand. After dinner they sat and talked some more and enjoyed a slice chocolate cake that probably could have fed 2 more people in it's size. Ian walked Charlie to his car, leaning on it slightly and bringing Charlie closer to his side. "I take it you have class tomorrow?" he asked. 

Charlie nodded. "Between 10 and noon. Then office hours until 3." Ian nodded. "Would I be able to take you to lunch?" Ian asked hopefully. He knew how it worked. He had finished his job here yesterday. It wouldn't be too long before his phone was ringing, taking him away from Charlie and he wanted to get as much time with him as he could before that happened. 

Charlie smiled. "I'd like that." 

Ian brought his hand to rest on Charlie's shoulder, his other still holding Charlie's at their sides. "Anywhere you would like to go?" They had discussed a few of their likes and dislikes of foods but nothing to extensive. Charlie shook his head. "Surprise me." 

Ian nodded again, smiling softly and bringing himself closer. "I'll pick you up at noon." He leaned in and places a firm but gentle kiss to Charlie's cheek. While Charlie had been hoping for the kiss to be lips to lips, this seemed more intimate and he thought it couldn't have been more perfect. Ian brought his lips to rest close to Charlie's ear. "I'll see you tomorrow." And with another kiss to his cheek and a smile he turned and walked away in the direction of his truck. 

Charlie got in and started his car. All the way to his house he thought about Ian. When they had first met he thought Ian to be brash. An animal because of his job. How wrong he was. He was nothing like the man Charlie had thought and he couldn't wait to find out more about him. 

*NUMB3RS* 

Charlie was working on some papers when Ian knocked on his office door. His last class had ended early so he was taking advantage. He looked up, surprised to see Ian holding bags of food and a container holding two drinks. "Ian. Your early." 

Ian walked in and placed the items on a chair. "Yeah, I had to improvise." Charlie cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I have to leave in two hours for New Mexico." He looked apologetic. Charlie felt the pang of disappointment followed by surprise and glee. Ian had to leave soon, but he went out of his way to insure that they had lunch together before he left. "I understand. I'm glad we could have lunch before you head out. Do you have to leave to pack after?" He asked, going through the bags, Delighted to find his favorite Chinese. How had he known? Ian shook his head. "No. I took care of everything before I came here. You have me until I have to leave." Charlie smiled. That sounded good to him. 

They spent the next two hours eating, trading casual touches, and with Charlie showing Ian some of his work. He was delighted when he looked back to the sniper and found that he was paying attention to everything he was saying. Before they both knew it, it was time for Ian to leave. They walked out to Ian's truck hand in hand. When they reached it Ian leaned against it, pulling Charlie close to him. "Feel free to call me any time. Or text. I might not be able to get back to you right away, but I will get back to you. I'd like to hear from you." He smiled and brought his hand to Charlie's cheek. "Another thing I haven't ever done before." Charlie was elated! What no one else had ever gotten from this man, he was getting all of. The best being the man himself. 

He was about to reply that he would be in contact with him while he was gone when Ian slowly brought his lips to Charlie's. The kiss itself was light, barely a brush of lips, but left Charlie feeling heady. Ian pulled back slightly. "Something for both of us until I come back." Charlie nodded lightly, waiting for his brain to catch up. When It did he brought Ian's lips back to his. The kiss was a short as the first, barely more pressure, but Charlie couldn't help it. He needed one more before he let the sniper go. "One for each of us." Ian smiled and pulled back. Debating for a nanosecond, he pulled Charlie into his arms. His senses immediately hit by chalk and dry erase markers. Taking a deep breath he filed it away in his memory banks, unaware that Charlie had done the same thing with his natural scent of Kevlar and Gun oil. 

It was Charlie who pulled back this time. "You better get going. The sooner you leave the sooner your back." Ian nodded and opened his door and sat behind the wheel, starting his truck. "I'll see you soon professor." He promised. Charlie Closed the door and with a slight wave he drove toward his next assignment, his mind half on the job, the rest on Charlie. 

Charlie walked back into his office and cleaned from their impromptu lunch. As he sat at his desk he noticed a pair of shades that were not his. Smiling, he placed them in his desk. He would hold them until he could give them to Ian in person. Maybe make him work for them. With a slight laugh, he prepared for his office hours, which he pushed back to give him more time with Ian. As the first student came in Charlie couldn't help but think of Ian and couldn't wait until he came back to town.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry it is taking so long to update this story. The problem I'm having is this has been done so many time that I am hitting road blocks trying to do something that no one else has done. It will be finished but for right now I'm putting it on the back burner. While I work on my other stories I will be adding to this and it will be published in one go instead of chapter to chapter. Feel free to check out my other storied and I hope I can get this out to you soon!!


End file.
